wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Racing to the Rainbow (album)
"Racing To The Rainbow" is the 28th Wiggles album which was released on the 28th of August, 2006. It won the 2006 ARIA Music Award for Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was released on September 7, 2006. The songs "Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On Its Way)" and "Baa-Baa Black Sheep" don't appear in the album, although do on the DVD. Origins Album The Wiggles came up with an idea of doing an album about racing to the rainbow. Songwriting Murray, Jeff, Anthony, John, and Dominic wrote the music for the songs and John, Greg, Brett, and Sam wrote the lyrics for the songs. Paul Field writing Rockin' on the Water Anthony and his brother John asked Paul to write the Rockin' on the Water song, and that's just what he did. Production Recording The first song, Here Come The Chicken, was recorded in 2005 while the rest such as Bump-A-Deedle were recorded at the beginning of January 2006, although one of them, Music Box Dancer was heard in Sailing Around the World Live. This was after The Wiggles recorded the song ABC Kids and celebrated ABC For Kids' 15th birthday. In fact, this was Greg Page's last album recording until Surfer Jeff. James Burton plays the guitar on "Here Come the Chicken" while Kamahl and Georgie Parker provide the vocals on Love Train. Tracklist Early #Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Here Come The Chicken (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Bump-A-Deedle (M Reynolds) #Music Box Dancer (F Mills, G Page) #Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On Its Way) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Teddy Bears' Big Day Out (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Rainbow Of Colors (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay) #The Chew Chew Song (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay) #The Princess of the Sea (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, B Clarke, S Moran) #Polly Put The Kettle On (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, P Paddick) #Do the Daddy Long Legs (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #He's a Bird! What a Bird! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, P Paddick) #The Tra-La-La Song (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #The Wheels on the Bus (V Hills arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) (from Go to Sleep Jeff) (J Brahms arr. A Lindsay, D Lindsay, M Lindsay, M Schattovits, S Machamer) #Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Rockin' on the Water (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, P Field) #Five Little Ducks (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Everybody Dance! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Love Train (K Gamble, L Huff arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) Final #Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Here Come The Chicken (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Bump-A-Deedle (M Reynolds) #Music Box Dancer (F Mills, G Page) #Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Teddy Bears' Big Day Out (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Rainbow Of Colors (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay) #The Chew Chew Song (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay) #The Princess of the Sea (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, B Clarke, S Moran) #Polly Put The Kettle On (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, P Paddick) #Do the Daddy Long Legs (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #He's a Bird! What a Bird! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, P Paddick) #The Tra-La-La Song (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #The Wheels on the Bus (V Hills arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) (from Go to Sleep Jeff) (J Brahms arr. A Lindsay, D Lindsay, M Lindsay, M Schattovits, S Machamer) #Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Rockin' on the Water (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, P Field) #Five Little Ducks (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Everybody Dance! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Love Train (K Gamble, L Huff arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) Personnel * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Jacqueline Fallon, Kamahl, Georgie Parker and Zoe Velez * Backing Vocals: Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier and Sam Moran * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field, Murray Cook and James Burton * Bass: Murray Cook and Chris Lupton * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Piano & Accordion: Jeff Fatt and Dominic Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry and Derek Antunes * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Glockenspiel: Steve Machamer Staff * Producers: Anthony Field * Arrangements: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Brett Clarke, Dominic Lindsay and Sam Moran * Composers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Malvina Reynolds, Frank Mills, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Angela Lindsay and Margaret Lindsay * Lyricists: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Malvina Reynolds, John Field, Sam Moran, Brett Clarke, Paul Paddick and Paul Field * Original Song Ideas: John Field, Paul Field and Greg Page * Engineered by: Alex Keller * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page Trivia * The song Here Come The Chicken first appeared in Sailing Around the World. A partial live-action version first appeared in TV Series 5 episode Animal Charades. * Sam Moran who later became the Yellow Wiggle in November 2006 wrote the lyrics for The Princess of the Sea with Brett Clarke & Greg Page. * Anthony's brother Paul wrote the lyrics for Rockin' on the Water with John Field & Greg Page. * They wrote all the songs for this album in January 2006 except for Here Come the Chicken which was written in January 2005 after that they went on to write songs for their upcoming album Getting Strong! which was supposed to be released in December 2006 but got cancelled & pushed back to May 2007 due to Greg's Departure. * The song Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On Its Way) was supposed to be on this album but it was cut out at the last minute, due to time constraints. * Kamahl and Georgie Parker guest star in Love Train. * This was the last album to feature Sam Moran on Backing vocals. * This was the first & last album to feature Derek Antunes on Drums alongside Tony Henry who as been the drummer for The Wiggles since 1993. * Ideas for the Songs we're provided by Greg Page, John & Paul Field. * This was also the first & last album to be recorded at Tiger Sound. before they recorded the final release of their upcoming album Getting Strong! at Hot Potato Studios in January 2007. Gallery File:RacingtotheRainbow(Album).jpg|Front cover (US version) RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBack(US).jpg|Back cover (US version) RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumDisc(US).jpg|Disc (US version) WP_20160204_009.jpg|Disc (UK version) 71Umr+1AXsL._SL1071_.jpg|Double Pack Cover 81yJvTADK7L._SL1221_.jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-Racing-To-The-Rainbow-_57.jpg|Back cover (AUS version) Album Booklet See here Category:2006 Category:2006 albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album